Mutabrid
'''Mutabrid' is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Battle Suits are Fortatron and Clawbruk. Information Description With an alien shaped body frame, Mutabrid streches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. They then fought the Battle Brawlers while Mutabrid was battling Radizen. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he, Betadron, and Kodokor fought against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak, but were ultimatly defeated when Drago and Reptak formed into Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Combination Impossible, he was seen with Kodokor in ball form. In Enemy Allies, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He was batling Jaakor and later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Battle Suit Bash, he along with Betadron and Kodokor fought against the Brawlers but this time with the three Battle Suits Wiseman stole from Brawlers headquarters. He was battling against Jaakor with the Battle Suit Fortatron. In the end Wiseman retreated because Dan wanted the Battle Suits back and was close to achieving that. Mutabrid and the other Darkus Nonets were transported back to Wiseman's headquarters. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He used the Battle Suit Clawbruk. He later fused into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He then helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Enemy Infiltration, he notes that the three of the Mechtogan that create Mechtavius Destroyer; Manibor, Exostriker, and Slycerak, no longer need the Nonets to summon them. In Gunz Lives, he battles alongside the Nonets, excluding Balista, in a battle against the Brawlers. ; Ability Cards *'Imprison': *'Sneaking Aggressor': *'Death Stall': Game The Aquos version has 930 Gs, the Haos version has 940 Gs, the Pyrus version has 990 Gs, the Subterra version has 830 Gs, and the Ventus version has 920 Gs. Trivia *Its name seems to be a combination of "mutant" and "hybrid". *Mutabrid's body in Bakugan form has some similarities to that of Glotronoid. *In ball form, Mutabrid appears to have an extra head on top of his two eyes, which suggests he may have a hidden face in Bakugan form. *One of his abilities, Imprison, shares the name with a psychic type move from Pokemon. *Mutabrid's ball form in the game is missing numerous pieces from his anime version. His feet are not double-jointed and his "wings" are missing extraneous spikes, similar to Kodokor's wings. *Even though he does not have a mouth, Muatbrid can sill talk for some reason. Gallery Anime mutabrid ball form.jpg|Mutabrid in ball form (closed) Wise6.PNG|Mutabrid in ball form (opened) No net ba ku gan eye.PNG|Mutabrid in the Doom Dimension Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-01h26m08s211.png|Mutabrid with Fortatron in ball form Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 1.01.09 AM.JPG|Mutabrid with Fortatron Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 10.18.06 PM.JPG|Mutabrid with Clawbruk in ball form Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 10.16.27 PM.JPG|Mutabrid with Clawbruk Mutabridscan.png|Mutabrid's data Wiseman Intermission Screen 2.png|Mutabrid and Wiseman on the Intermission screen Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG|Mutabrid about to use Inprision Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 9.06.07 PM.JPG|Mutabrid using Imprision Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 9.04.15 PM.JPG|Mutabrid (close up) Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 9.03.49 PM.JPG|Mutabrid about to hit by Radizen's Abyss Blade Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 9.03.59 PM.JPG|Mutabrid getting hit by Radizen's Abyss Blade Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.11.49 PM.JPG|Mutabrid using Death Stall Prodgial21.PNG|Mutabrid after getting punched by Reptak Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.23.02 PM.JPG|Mutabrid about to combine with Betadron and Kodokor to form Gliderak 331.jpg 061.jpg 1083.jpg|Mutabrid with Betadron and Kodokor in ball form (opened) Game Mutabrid.png Fair2.PNG SkyRaider MutabridPackaging.png|Haos Mutabrid's packaging SkyRaider MutabridPackaging2.png|Aquos Mutabrid's packaging SkyRaider MutabridPackaging3.png|Ventus Mutabrid's packaging NEKK.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters